


Coming Home

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Mukuro arrives home after a long day.





	

Chilly air nipped at Mukuro’s skin as she unlocked the front door. It was getting colder by the day, and soon, winter would be upon them.

She was almost hoping that it wouldn’t snow this year, but her other option was months of endless rain, an idea that she detested.

Inside, it was warm. Mukuro shook slightly as she got used to the temperature change, and slowly pulled off her coat.

A delicious scent wafted in from the direction of the kitchen, and Mukuro inhaled softly, a blissful smile coming over her face. Sayaka must already be home.

She kicked off her boots, and then walked down the hallway, into the kitchen. Sayaka was stirring something, but looked up when she walked in.

“Hi! How was work?”

Mukuro said, “It was good, but I’m glad to be home.”

Sayaka came away from the counter, a grin on her face, “I’m glad that you’re home too.”

She pecked Mukuro lightly on the nose, then ran back to the pot she was previously attending to.

“What’re you making?” Mukuro asked.

Sayaka replied, “I’m trying a homemade soup, but I don’t know if it’ll be any good.”

Mukuro said, “It smells nice!”

She stayed in the kitchen until Sayaka was done, and brought the pot over to the table. They devoured the soup (which had turned out delicious) and Mukuro listened to Sayaka talk about her day.

She was so glad that she got to come home to someone so amazing.


End file.
